PokemonKoreaInc
PokemonKoreaInc '''is the official South Korean language YouTube channel for the anime, manga, and video game franchise Pokemon. '''Pokémon (English: /ˈpoʊkɪˌmɒn, -ki-, -keɪ-/), also known as Pocket Monsters in Japan, is a media franchise managed by The Pokémon Company, a Japanese company founded and with shares divided between Nintendo, Game Freak, and Creatures. The franchise copyright and Japanese trademark is shared by all three companies, but Nintendo is the sole owner of the trademark in other countries. The franchise was created by Satoshi Tajiri in 1995, and is centered on fictional creatures called "Pokémon", which humans, known as Pokémon Trainers, catch and train to battle each other for sport. The English slogan for the franchise is "Gotta Catch 'Em All". Works within the franchise are set in the Pokémon universe. The franchise began as Pokémon Red and Green (later released outside of Japan as Pokémon Red and Blue), a pair of video games for the original Game Boy that were developed by Game Freak and published by Nintendo in February 1996. It soon became a media mix franchise adapted into various different media. Pokémon has since gone on to become the highest-grossing media franchise of all time, with $90 billion in total franchise revenue. The original video game series is the second best-selling video game franchise (behind Nintendo's Mario franchise) with more than 346 million copies sold and 1 billion mobile downloads, and it spawned a hit anime television series that has become the most successful video game adaptation with over 20 seasons and 1,000 episodes in 169 countries. In addition, the Pokémon franchise includes the world's top-selling toy brand, the top-selling trading card game with over 28.8 billion cards sold, an anime film series, a live-action film, books, manga comics, music, merchandise, and a theme park. The franchise is also represented in other Nintendo media, such as the Super Smash Bros. series. In November 2005, 4Kids Entertainment, which had managed the non-game related licensing of Pokémon, announced that it had agreed not to renew the Pokémon representation agreement. The Pokémon Company International oversees all Pokémon licensing outside Asia. In 2006, the franchise celebrated its tenth anniversary. In 2016, The Pokémon Company celebrated Pokémon's 20th anniversary by airing an ad during Super Bowl 50 in January and issuing re-releases of the 1996 Game Boy games Pokémon Red, Green (only in Japan), and Blue, and the 1998 Game Boy Color game Pokémon Yellow for the Nintendo 3DS on February 26, 2016. The mobile augmented reality game Pokémon Go was released in July 2016. The first live-action film in the franchise, Pokémon Detective Pikachu, based on the 2018 Nintendo 3DS spinoff game Detective Pikachu, was released in 2019. The most recently released games, Pokémon Sword and Shield, were released worldwide on the Nintendo Switch on November 15, 2019. Featured Channels #Offizieller Pokémon Youtube Kanal #Pokémon Latam #La chaîne officielle Pokémon en français #Pokémon GO #Il Canale Pokémon Italiano Ufficiale #The Official Pokémon YouTube channel #PokemonOficialES #Het Officiële Kanaal Van Pokémon In Nederland #O Canal Oficial da Pokémon em Português #ポケモン公式YouTubeチャンネル Gallery The Official Pokémon YouTube channel1.jpg The Official Pokémon YouTube channel2.png The Official Pokémon YouTube channel3.jpg The Official Pokémon YouTube channel4.jpg The Official Pokémon YouTube channel5.jpg The Official Pokémon YouTube channel6.jpg The Official Pokémon YouTube channel7.png The Official Pokémon YouTube channel8.png The Official Pokémon YouTube channel9.jpg The Official Pokémon YouTube channel10.png The Official Pokémon YouTube channel100.png The Official Pokémon YouTube channel101.jpg The Official Pokémon YouTube channel102.jpg The Official Pokémon YouTube channel103.png The Official Pokémon YouTube channel105.png The Official Pokémon YouTube channel106.jpg The Official Pokémon YouTube channel107.jpg The Official Pokémon YouTube channel108.jpg The Official Pokémon YouTube channel109.JPG The Official Pokémon YouTube channel11.png The Official Pokémon YouTube channel110.png The Official Pokémon YouTube channel111.png The Official Pokémon YouTube channel112.png The Official Pokémon YouTube channel113.png The Official Pokémon YouTube channel114.png The Official Pokémon YouTube channel115.png The Official Pokémon YouTube channel115.png The Official Pokémon YouTube channel116.jpg The Official Pokémon YouTube channel117.png The Official Pokémon YouTube channel118.jpg The Official Pokémon YouTube channel119.png The Official Pokémon YouTube channel20.png The Official Pokémon YouTube channel21.jpg The Official Pokémon YouTube channel22.jpg The Official Pokémon YouTube channel24.jpg The Official Pokémon YouTube channel25.jpg The Official Pokémon YouTube channel26.jpg The Official Pokémon YouTube channel27.png The Official Pokémon YouTube channel28.png The Official Pokémon YouTube channel29.jpg The Official Pokémon YouTube channel30.png The Official Pokémon YouTube channel31.jpg The Official Pokémon YouTube channel32.jpg The Official Pokémon YouTube channel33.jpg The Official Pokémon YouTube channel34.jpg The Official Pokémon YouTube channel35.jpg The Official Pokémon YouTube channel36.jpg The Official Pokémon YouTube channel37.jpg The Official Pokémon YouTube channel38.png The Official Pokémon YouTube channel39.jpg The Official Pokémon YouTube channel40.png The Official Pokémon YouTube channel41.JPG The Official Pokémon YouTube channel42.jpg The Official Pokémon YouTube channel43.jpg The Official Pokémon YouTube channel44.jpg The Official Pokémon YouTube channel45.png The Official Pokémon YouTube channel46.jpg The Official Pokémon YouTube channel47.jpg The Official Pokémon YouTube channel48.jpg The Official Pokémon YouTube channel49.jpg The Official Pokémon YouTube channel50.png The Official Pokémon YouTube channel51.jpg The Official Pokémon YouTube channel52.jpg The Official Pokémon YouTube channel53.jpg The Official Pokémon YouTube channel54.jpeg The Official Pokémon YouTube channel55.jpg The Official Pokémon YouTube channel56.jpg The Official Pokémon YouTube channel57.jpg The Official Pokémon YouTube channel58.png The Official Pokémon YouTube channel59.jpg The Official Pokémon YouTube channel60.png The Official Pokémon YouTube channel61.jpg The Official Pokémon YouTube channel62.png The Official Pokémon YouTube channel63.jpg The Official Pokémon YouTube channel64.png The Official Pokémon YouTube channel65.jpg The Official Pokémon YouTube channel66.png The Official Pokémon YouTube channel67.jpg The Official Pokémon YouTube channel68.png The Official Pokémon YouTube channel69.png The Official Pokémon YouTube channel70.jpg The Official Pokémon YouTube channel71.png The Official Pokémon YouTube channel72.png The Official Pokémon YouTube channel73.png The Official Pokémon YouTube channel74.png The Official Pokémon YouTube channel75.png The Official Pokémon YouTube channel76.jpg The Official Pokémon YouTube channel77.jpg The Official Pokémon YouTube channel78.jpg The Official Pokémon YouTube channel79.jpg The Official Pokémon YouTube channel80.png The Official Pokémon YouTube channel81.png The Official Pokémon YouTube channel82.jpg The Official Pokémon YouTube channel83.png The Official Pokémon YouTube channel84.jpg The Official Pokémon YouTube channel85.jpg The Official Pokémon YouTube channel86.png The Official Pokémon YouTube channel87.jpg The Official Pokémon YouTube channel88.jpg The Official Pokémon YouTube channel89.jpg The Official Pokémon YouTube channel90.png The Official Pokémon YouTube channel91.png The Official Pokémon YouTube channel92.jpg The Official Pokémon YouTube channel93.jpg The Official Pokémon YouTube channel94.png The Official Pokémon YouTube channel95.png The Official Pokémon YouTube channel96.jpg The Official Pokémon YouTube channel97.png The Official Pokémon YouTube channel98.png The Official Pokémon YouTube channel99.png The Official Pokémon YouTube channel121.png The Official Pokémon YouTube channel121.png The Official Pokémon YouTube channel122.jpg The Official Pokémon YouTube channel123.jpg The Official Pokémon YouTube channel124.jpg The Official Pokémon YouTube channel125.png The Official Pokémon YouTube channel126.png The Official Pokémon YouTube channel127.png The Official Pokémon YouTube channel128.png The Official Pokémon YouTube channel129.jpg The Official Pokémon YouTube channel130.jpg The Official Pokémon YouTube channel131.png The Official Pokémon YouTube channel132.png The Official Pokémon YouTube channel133.jpg The Official Pokémon YouTube channel134.jpg The Official Pokémon YouTube channel135.jpg The Official Pokémon YouTube channel136.png The Official Pokémon YouTube channel137.jpg The Official Pokémon YouTube channel138.jpg The Official Pokémon YouTube channel139.jpg The Official Pokémon YouTube channel140.png The Official Pokémon YouTube channel141.png The Official Pokémon YouTube channel142.png The Official Pokémon YouTube channel143.jpg The Official Pokémon YouTube channel145.jpg The Official Pokémon YouTube channel146.jpg The Official Pokémon YouTube channel144.jpg The Official Pokémon YouTube channel147.jpg The Official Pokémon YouTube channel148.jpg The Official Pokémon YouTube channel149.jpg The Official Pokémon YouTube channel150.jpg The Official Pokémon YouTube channel151.jpg The Official Pokémon YouTube channel152.png The Official Pokémon YouTube channel153.jpg The Official Pokémon YouTube channel154.png The Official Pokémon YouTube channel155.jpg The Official Pokémon YouTube channel156.png The Official Pokémon YouTube channel157.png The Official Pokémon YouTube channel158.png The Official Pokémon YouTube channel159.png The Official Pokémon YouTube channel160.png The Official Pokémon YouTube channel161.png The Official Pokémon YouTube channel162.png The Official Pokémon YouTube channel163.png The Official Pokémon YouTube channel164.png The Official Pokémon YouTube channel165.png The Official Pokémon YouTube channel166.png The Official Pokémon YouTube channel167.png The Official Pokémon YouTube channel168.png The Official Pokémon YouTube channel169.png The Official Pokémon YouTube channel170.jpg The Official Pokémon YouTube channel171.jpg The Official Pokémon YouTube channel172.jpg The Official Pokémon YouTube channel173.jpg The Official Pokémon YouTube channel174.jpg The Official Pokémon YouTube channel175.jpg The Official Pokémon YouTube channel176.jpg The Official Pokémon YouTube channel177.jpg The Official Pokémon YouTube channel178.jpg The Official Pokémon YouTube channel179.jpg The Official Pokémon YouTube channel180.jpg The Official Pokémon YouTube channel181.jpg The Official Pokémon YouTube channel182.png The Official Pokémon YouTube channel183.png The Official Pokémon YouTube channel184.png The Official Pokémon YouTube channel185.jpg The Official Pokémon YouTube channel186.jpg The Official Pokémon YouTube channel187.jpg The Official Pokémon YouTube channel188.png The Official Pokémon YouTube channel189.png The Official Pokémon YouTube channel190.jpg The Official Pokémon YouTube channel191.jpg The Official Pokémon YouTube channel192.png The Official Pokémon YouTube channel193.jpg The Official Pokémon YouTube channel194.jpg The Official Pokémon YouTube channel195.png 'This page was created by JakCooperThePlumber on November 19, 2019. ' Category:South Korean YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers Category:Female YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2012 Category:Anime YouTubers Category:YouTube Readers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Animators Category:YouTube Vloggers